Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors)
Taught martial arts from an early age, Sun Shangxiang, also known as Lady Sun, is loving and loyal to her family, slightly respecting her brother Sun Ce over Sun Quan. Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to show her worth in battle, which usually worries her father and brothers. However, they're proud that she shares her family's dignity and enthusiasm. She's addressed as "Princess" by Wu's vassals, only being called by name by her family and Liu Bei. In her eyes, her husband is incredibly heroic and she often looks forward to seeing him in action. When he doubts his strength to protect her, she often responds that his kindness is his true saving grace. She often remains loyal to Shu despite any grievances she may have when they face Wu. Liu Bei explains that her sadness and conviction helped him forgive Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death. She has a minor rivalry with Zhenji. Later in life, she is strict and acts the same as any ruler. Firmly believing in her husband, she is determined in her mission to protect her home and family. Wu's vassals also address her as "my lady" or "honored sister princess". This image of her contrasts her Kessen counterpart who is loud, bossy, and noticeably more tomboyish. In terms of fighting ability, Sun Shangxiang '''is a very capable warrior princess who is regarded as one of the best female generals of her time. Despite lacking in physical strength, her flexibility and technique allow her to overcome even some of the most fierece male warriors. Battle vs. Xianghua (by ShaolinTiger86) After recuperating from her last battle, Xianghua awakened to find herself with Kilik in the Hall of the Warrior God. "You've shouldn't have ran off like that to challenge others." Kilik began. "But I was positive I was able to beat him but he took my weapon from me." said Xianghua. "Well, it doesn't matter now...here." Kilik added as he handed Xianghua back Soul Calibur in its jian form. "Thank you, Kilik." Xianghua smiled. As Kilik and Xianghua were about to embrace each other, an arrow flew between them. "What the hell was that?" Xianghua asked. Kilik looked outward and saw the soldiers riding on horseback heading into battle on a dusty desert field, in the same direction that the hall was facing. "Strange... must've been a stray arrow." Kilik inquired. A second arrow flew pass Kilik, nearly hitting him. The dust started to settle, revealing Sun Shang Xiang, riding on horseback with two arrows drawn. Sun fired the arrows, both hitting Kilik and Xianghua in the shoulder, the latter dropping her weapon. Sun gets off her horse, grabs her weapons and headed towards Kilik and Xianghua. "Who the hell are you?" Kilik asked. "I am Sun Shang Xiang of the Wu Kingdom. I have came here to challenge the so called legendary Chai Xianghua!" Sun declared. "Lady Sun, I should've known." said Xianghua as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. "Are you ready to die?" Sun asked as she brandished her chakrams. "I will not yield to you." Xianghua responded. Xianghua grabbed No Name as she charged at Sun as she struck first, swiping at her but Sun evaded and roundhouse kicked her to the ground. Sun was about to slash at Xianghua but was knocked down by a sweep kick. Xianghua managed to get back to her feet but Sun slashed at Xianghua's left thigh with one of her chakrams. Xianghua yelped in pain as Sun kiped up to her feet, and delivered a kick to Xianghua's stomach. Xianghua then grabbed Kopis and began slashing at Sun wildly, slashing her in the forearm. "You bitch!" Sun roared. Xianghua then aimed at Sun's throat with vicious intent but Sun caught her by surprise, grabbing her by arm and throwing her on the ground. Sun stepped on Xianghua's chest, disabling her to get up. "Time to end this!" Sun yelled. As Sun readied herself to defeat Xianghua, the Chinese swordswoman swiped at Sun until she managed to get slightly puncture Sun in the leg. Sun stammered backwards, hitting a wodden board holding a lot of weapons. As Sun feels a little dazed, Xianghua charges right at her, and is about to kill her but Sun rolls to her left, and gains her ground. She then grabs her sword, as Xianghua tries to get her Kopis out of the wodden board. "Time to fight fire with fire!" Sun declared. Sun then raced at Xianghua, and began twirling, and swiping her sword looking to stab Xianghua with. Xianghua's right foot lands on Krita Yuga. Xianghua then smirks at Sun, as she quickly picked the sword. "Time to see who's sword is better!" Xianghua responded. Both Xianghua and Sun's swords clashed with one another. Both seemed pretty equal until Xianghua gained the upper hand. Xianghua had Sun right where she wanted her, almost looking to alleviate her from her sword but Sun managed to kick Xianghua in the thigh where she was slashed at, causing Xianghua to back peddle. Sun now had the upper hand, and was looking to end the fight, causing Xianghua to have her back against the wall. "Looks like I'll be claiming this victory in the name of the Wu Kingdom." Sun began. "Any last words?" Sun asked. Before Xianghua could speak, her Krita Yuga was starting to change its form. The sword itself transformed in a shining blue and white light to become the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. "What the hell is that?" Sun inquired, looking at Xianghua's new sword as her wounds healed up. "You're open!" Xianghua yelled. Within a blink of an eye, Xianghua rapidly attacked Sun with her feet and sword, causing Sun to drop her sword as the blinding speed of Xianghua overwhelmed her. As Sun was lacerated and nearly bleeding out, Xianghua delivered a huge chi blast that sent her flying out of the hall and onto the battlefield, amidst the debris and carnage from the ongoing war. "My resolve cannot be swayed!" Xianghua declared as she raised her Soul Calibur in the air while striking a pose. '''WINNER: Xianghua Expert's Opinoin This one was a pretty even and close match but in the end Xianghua got the victory due to her elegant swordswoman skills, outsmarting her opponent with diverse weaponry, and the fact that she wielded Soul Calibur gave her enough energy to last longer in the match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors